The long goal of this research is to gain further understanding of membrane structures and functions. Lipid anolog molecules (pseudolipids) will be synthesized and characterized. They will be used to form bilayers near surface via self-assembly. Protein, DNA and cell binding to the bilayers will be studied by surface plasmon resonance (SPR). The bilayer as a platform for building combinatory will be investigated.